Hazardous Hatred
by Blackwing-Dusk
Summary: Takatos's family decides to start a chain for the bakery they own this venture begins in the city of Kouh where Takato starts a new adventure in Kouh Academy after running into a redhead. Uh oh. Rated M because I'm paranoid and I'm new to this. Cunstructive Critisism accepted. NO FLAMES.
1. Chapter 1:Prolouge

**First story enjoy**

 **Don't own Digimon or Highschool DxD**

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

' **Reading'**

"Card swipe"

" **Attack** "

Prologue

' _Man it's been a long day getting everything moved in. I wonder what everyone is doing back in Shinjuku._ ' These were a few of the many thoughts going through one Takato Matsuki head who had just moved the last box into his new room in the city of Kouh. His parents are bakers and they decided to make a chain of their bakery in Shinjuku. Tomorrow he would be starting his first day at Kuoh Academy. Then after school tomorrow he would have to go through the park to see if he could find a hideout for his partner Guilmon. Takato looked over at his partner who was in his In-Training form Gigimon a small plush toy like creature with short stubby legs two bat like ears and a crooked tail, he was all red with a white underbelly and two black markings under his eyes.

"Takato dinner's ready come on down and bring Gigimon."

"Coming mom". Takato went to pick up Gigimon who was sleeping on a box filled with old clothes that didn't fit him any more but were a good disguise for Gigimon when he digivolved into Guilmon. On his way down he heard his phone ring he opened it to see a text from Rika ' **Hey Gogglehead you moved in yet.** ' He had to smile a few years back if you asked him to describe Rika in one word it would be 'Bitchy' but now he could actually say she is kind and compassionate to others and still makes the tomboy attitude look good. ' **Just dropped off the last box heading down to get dinner right now or else Gigi will go on a rampage again** ' he remembered the last time he forgot to get Guilmon his food on time it took Renamon, Terriermon, and Guardromon to stall him until he got there with the Guilmon bread to calm him down. ' **Okay I'll let you take care of that. Talk to ya later** ' "Takatomon I'm hungry"

Takato smiled at the childish voice "Gigimon, I'm not a Mon" shaking his head "come on let's go get you some food."

Later after dinner and getting all of his stuff unpacked Takato was in his bed getting ready to go to bed. He looked over at a picture of him and his friends after the fight with D-Reaper ' _wonder what Tomorrow will be like_ '.


	2. Chapter 2:New Beginning

**Next chapter enjoy**

 **Don't own Digimon or Highschool DxD**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

' **Reading'**

" **Attack"**

"Card swipe"

Chapter one: A New Beginning

"TAKATO WAKE UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Takato woke with a start, he looked over at his alarm clocked and was alarmed to see that it was 8:10 a.m. ' _CRAP gotta get going_ ' he rushed through his morning routine to get ready "see you after school mom take care of Gigimon for me. BYE." Takato booked it for school thanks to his friends Kazu and Kenta back at Shinjuku he usually ended up being late and got a reputation from it he didn't want that here. He booked it. He was certain the legend of the Matsuki Hurricane would be starting up soon ' _there's the school I just might make it this time_ ' just then he saw someone just then walking in front of him.

"LOOK OUT" he shouted. The person turned just in time for him to run straight into them because he was going to fast.

* **CRASH** *

' _Ugh that hurt, wait, where's the person I ran into._ ' he looked over to his right to see that he had run into a girl with crimson hair ' _crap redhead. I just signed my death warrant. Why does life hate me_ ' the girl started to get up. Takato got up and walked over and offered her a hand.

"Hey you alright I'm sorry about running into you. I was trying not to be late on my first day"

"It's okay, no one got hurt and thanks" the girl said as she took his offered hand and he helped her up. She was a beautiful girl with long crimson hair and green eyes that looked like emeralds. She was about 5'3 and had, in his opinion, a very beautiful smile.

"Hi my names Takato Matsuki I'm a second year." he introduced himself. "What's your name?"

"My names Rias Gremory a third year and president of the Occult Research Club" she said. Just then the bell rang.

"Shoot! Bye Rias it was nice meeting you" Takato yelled back as he took of running to the school. He didn't want to be later than he already was.

! #$%^&*()(AN this will mean a change of focus)

Rias was deep in thought while walking towards the school. She was thinking about the boy who had run into her. He had chestnut brown hair that seemed to try and defy gravity, had crimson eyes, and he was about 5'11. He was wearing the boys uniform for Kouh academy so she assumed that she would see him at school. She was excited to see him again, too. He had this aura around him that seemed fierce but gentle and when she looked into his eyes, she saw a kind light in his eyes but had a hint of wariness and looked a little haunted that made her think he had seen some things in life that someone so young shouldn't have seen. As she thought this she realized she was a few feet from the gate of the school. She saw her friend Sona Sitri. She was a short girl about 5'2 with violet eyes and black hair standing at the gate.

"Surprise to see you arriving late, Rias. What held you up?" Sona inquired.

"A boy ran into me and knocked me down"

"Did this boy have brown hair and was running very fast?"

"Yes"

"Yeah I saw him run inside rushing to find his class. Did you get his name by any chance?"

"Yeah his name is Takato Matsuki"

! #$%^&*()

Takato was relieved he managed to get to his class before the tardy bell rang so he was safe, though he cut it very close. ' _Man I hope I don't fall into this habit again like back in Shinjuku._ ' He thought he heard talking about two seats behind him "Come on guys you've got to remember Yuma I introduced you to her yesterday."

"Sorry man I don't know what to tell ya we don't remember anyone like that especially if it was a girl like you described." he looked behind him to see the people who were talking, it was three boys talking one was a brown haired boy with the hair being kind of spiky standing by the brunettes desk was two others one had black hair and reminded him of Kenta the other had extremely short gray hair they were all gathered around the brunettes desk and talking. Takato turned around and sighed ' _I feel like today is going to get very strange_ '

(time skip)

As soon as the bell rang takato was off like a bullet weaving in between any obstacle in his way he was bored and needed to get moving. That and he wanted to go exploring with Gigimon. He was really glad that him and the others found a way to dedigivolve their partners with the use of one card it made life and hiding them easier

"Mom I'm home-oof" Takato called out just for a little red missile to jump into him and knock him down

"TAKATO-MONS BACK"

"Gigimon how many times do I have to tell you I'm not a mon"

"Hey Takato how was school"

Same as always I'm gonna go do my homework then take Gigimon and go explore a few of the parks 'kay"

"'Kay"

A few minutes later after Takato got his work done he grabbed Gigimon and his digivice and went outside. He stopped at a park nearby and he and Gigimon explored it for awhile before deciding to head back when it started to get late

"So what do you think of this place Gigimon plenty of space for you to run around and new stuff to smell" Takato asked the head hiding in the hood of his jacket.

"Nah this place doesn't feel right Takato-mon"

"Okay buddy… and I'm not a mon"

"AAAHHH"

"What was that" ' _It sounded like a scream gotta help_ ' Takato then ran towards the direction of the scream he heard and arrived to see the brunette boy from school and he was being attacked by a guy in a trench coat and with two black wings coming out of his back.

"Gigimon get ready" Takato said to his partner as he put his hood up to hide his face so as not to have anyone recognize him ' _why didn't my D-arc alert me do this guy's arrival unless this is what Azulongmon meant when he said there are other things in the world for us to worry about I thought he just meant muggers and the like not whatever this guy is_ '

"So stray any last words"

" **Pyro Sphere** " the winged man just barely dodged the fireball that was aimed for his head he looked in the direction that it came from to see a boy with a hooded jacket with the hood up and covering his face but what really caught his attention was the red raptor with black markings all over it and a weird bio-hazard symbol on its chest.

"So what is this all about?" asked the boy in the hood.

"None of your business boy now leave"

"I think that when an innocent bystander is about to be killed it becomes my business"

"Then I will kill you then kill him if you have decided to side with filth like him then you're life is forfeit" said the man as he created a spear of light and threw it towards Takato and Guilmon.

"Guilmon dodge" Takato yelled as he jumped out of the way of the spear. He took a card out of his pocket and his digivice from the other and swiped the card through the slot on the side of the digivice.

"Digi-modify: speed activate" all of a sudden Guilmon blurred from where he was standing and was running towards the man.

" **Rock Breaker** " Guilmon swung his arm that was covered in a red energy the man than flew up out of the range of the raptors swing.

"Hah that the best you got?"

"Not quite, digi-modify:aero wing activate" the man in the trench coat was shocked to see six white glowing wings sprout from the raptors back and for him to start flying up towards him. He recovered just in time to dodge another swipe from Guilmon he dodged a few more swipes he prepared to fire a spear of light at point blank range only to get smacked upside the head with Guilmon's tail. He fell to the ground from the hit. ' _What is that tail made of_ ' he rolled out of the way of another fireball fired at him from above.

"Enough I know when I'm beaten but I will remember this watch your back brat" the man disappeared leaving Takato and his audience that he just now noticed.

"Uuuuhhhhh, Hi how's it going?" Takato asked as he turned around to see four people staring at him the the first one he noticed was the brunette he saved Issei Hyoudou a boy about 5'10 still wearing the Kouh uniform with a red shirt underneath he was still sitting on the ground with a shocked look on his face behind him stood the three that concerned Takato the first girl was short probably a first year who stood at about 4'9 in the Kouh uniform for the girls she had a cat hairpin in her white hair, the next girl was at about 5'3 with black hair in a really long ponytail almost reaching the ground she was also wearing the Kouh uniform the girl that really concerned him was the one standing behind the other two, it was the girl he ran into this morning Rias if he remembers her name correctly.

"What the hell is going on here?" Issei asked. Takato looked at him then at the girls behind him.

"It would be wise for all of you to forget about what happened here and let me take care of whatever that guy was me and Guilmon can take care of it from here" Takato said as Guilmon landed right by him and his wings disappeared. He looked down at his partner remembering the time when Guilmon was just a centimeter shorter than him wondering where the time went for them to have fun and chase squirrels because Guilmon thought that they were funny. But after the D-reaper him and the others had to grow up fast, he didn't want these people to have to remember seeing someone they know die like he did twice it brought out his demon he didn't want that to happen to these people even if no one died.

"I think we'll be fine thank you very much I've dealt with people like him before" said Rias Takato saw the girl with the ponytail edging away from Rias and the white haired girl tensing a bit

"If you're going to attack me please don't make it obvious, I don't want any trouble I was just helping someone who looked like they were in trouble I'm not a threat if you don't attack me. But if you attack me I will fight back I don't plan on dying when I've got so much to do."

"Well sorry if you feel like that but when someone with light powers shows up I become a little worried for myself and my subjects especially when you trespass on my territory."

"Look I don't know what you're talking about, I just saw someone in trouble and reacted if I trespassed I'm sorry and I will leave right now just tell those two to back down and we won't have any trouble" Takato said Rias thought about it for a minute then said

"Koneko, Akeno stand down we'll let him leave, but if I see you again we won't be as understanding."

"Arigato" Takato said while bowing in respect."Guilmon let's go" said Takato as he and Guilmon took off running towards his parents bakery.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Innocent Light and New Problems From the Digital World

It had been a week since the encounter with the man in the trench coat and Rias's group Takato kept a close eye on the people he saw at the park. Akeno Himejima was the girl with the long ponytail, and Koneko Toujou was the small white haired girl. He also learned that Rias was the president of the Occult Research Club and Akeno and Koneko were members along with a blonde boy named Yuuto Kiba so Takato figured he might have been told about what happened, he would give him the benefit of the doubt until proven otherwise it appeared that Issei had joined the club he chalked it up to Rias keeping him under control so he wouldn't talk about what he saw. Takato was working at the bakery after school, he couldn't find any good places for Gigimon so he had to resign to keeping Gigimon in the apartment above the bakery he just had to make sure to take him out whenever he could so that he wouldn't get bored.' _I wonder what Rias knows about that winged man and why she got so touchy when she talked with me_ ' "excuse me" Takato's thoughts were interrupted by someone talking to him he looked up to see Akeno and Koneko walking towards him Koneko had an uninterested look in her eyes but he noticed her eyes glance at the cookies in the glass case on the counter ' _so a sweet eater_ ' he looks at Akeno who is also looking at the glass case but she is browsing through

"How much are the cookies" she asked

"About 50 yen for one cookie 500 yen for a dozen and 550 yen for a baker's dozen" Takato replied Akeno took a thinking pose.

"I'll take a baker's dozen cookies please"

"Sure"

"So, I've seen you at the school what year are you"

"Second and your Akeno right I've heard about you from some of the other second years and some of the third years"

"Oh, hopefully they are all good things"she replied.

Takato smiled "they were in fact some of them said and I quote ""Akeno sempai is one of the prettiest girls in the school"" or "" I wish Akeno sempai was my sister."" Akeno laughed at that "here's your baker's dozen that will be 550 yen" Akeno payed him while he handed her the small box of cookies. As they started walking out Takato felt his phone vibrate He took it out and saw it was from Henry another on of his friends and it had the urgent icon next to it telling them that it had something to do with digimon. Takato frowned at that.

"Mom, Dad I'm going to take a quick break"

"Okay Takato" his mom shouted back from the kitchen he went out the back and answered the phone.

"Hello this is Takato"

"Takato it's Henry I called to let you know that you got to watch out over there you remember that Icedevimon that kidnapped Rika"

"Yeah"

"Well there are others like him I had to fight a Myotismon that wanted me to become his tamer and apparently the leader of their group is coming after you so be careful."

"Thanks for the heads up Henry"

"No problem. Talk to ya later"

"Yeah later" Takato hung up the phone not noticing the red bat watching him and went back inside.

The next day Takato was on his way to the school when he nearly ran into Rias again.

"Hi"

"Oh hello Takato right"

"Yeah and your Rias right. I ran into you the first day of school, well first day for me."

"Right want to walk together?"

"Sure"

Takato and Rias started walking to the school on the way there Rias was thinking ' _what are you hiding Takato Matsuki_ ' later that day Takato was on his way home, he decided to walk through the park see if there was any spots for him to put Gigimon or places to hide just incase he had to make a quick escape from someone. As he was walking he got the feeling he was being watched he looked around.

"Anyone there" he asked he heard what sounded like singing "la la la la" it was starting to freak him out he looked up only to have something purple, white, and fuzzy land on his face.

"Eskimo kisses"

"Damnit Calumon. Stop eating peanut butter!" the fuzzy object was Calumon a digimon that used to be an artifact called the Catalyst or the light of digivolution he was considered the one that gave digimon the power to digivolve, he was also very annoying sometimes but they all put up with him the only tamers that enjoyed being around Calumon were Suzie, Ai, and Mako the three youngest tamers in their group.

"What are you doing here Calumon shouldn't you be back in Shinjuku?"

"Well I wanted to come see you, you disappeared and no one told me where you went until Kazu said something about a bakery here and I thought, maybe they know where Takato is, his parents own a bakery so maybe other bakeries would know where you were at." Takato didn't know how to react to that logic. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay you're coming with me and we are going to have Rika or Henry to have their parents come and pick you up I'm pretty sure that Rika's mom should be coming through here soon because of a shoot." Takato said Rika's mom was a model and usually traveled so he wouldn't be surprised if one of her flights landed in Kouh for a bit before heading to Shinjuku.

"Why? Don't you want me around?" Calumon asked with a kicked puppy look.

"It's not that things seem a bit dangerous around here I don't want you to get hurt I'm the only one here right now so I can't split my attention between you and whatever is happening here in the city. You understand?" Takato asked trying to cheer up the floating creampuff.

"Yeah *sniff* I think so"

"Okay now let's go home I might be able to get you some cream puffs." That cheered up the childlike digimon right up

"Let's go for it" Calumon shouted before flying off.

"Hey get back here" Takato shouted chasing after him.

Once they left the clearing a shadow came out from behind a tree it was the man in the trench coat.

"Soon brat real soon I will pay you back for stopping me"

The man didn't see the mist above him or the figure that rushed out of the mist.

' _That must be the boy the boss wanted me to test. He doesn't even look like an appetizer_.'

The figure thought. Takato went to bed that night not knowing that in just a few days his life was going to get really interesting… Again.


End file.
